veristythefandomcom-20200215-history
The War of the Divines
"Free will? We do not have this so called free will. The Gods let us believe that we do but in reality, they are the puppet masters and we are their puppets. - Exerts from the Book of Dragonroth" The Old Gods Years: 0 Before the Great Departure (BGD) to 0 After the Great Departure (AGD) 445 Years In ancient times past, peaceful Gods roamed the world of Veristythe and lived in perpetual peace and harmony. The Old Gods were governed by the kind and caring God of Life and Peace, Goddess Thesba. As time passed, the Gods wished for more in the world and so Goddess Thesba created mortal life. There were many different races of mortals but the majority of them were elves, dwarves, orcs, tigarians, and some time later, humans. She wanted to give the other Gods a purpose for existing and gave them the power to nurture the mortals and allowed them to shape their future by dictating their lives. The ancient mortals at the time were nomadic and unintelligent beings. The Gods taught them to speak, taught them math, science, and helped form their cultures over time. The mortals were even taught to farm, hunt, and build. As the years went on, the mortals began to populate the world and their societies grew into villages, cities, and even into kingdoms. As their knowledge of life grew, the mortals began to worship the Gods and built great monuments in their honor. The gods loved the mortals and the mortals loved their gods. Several hundred years after their creation, the God, Nevarris Sango, wanted to present a gift to the mortal creatures. He gave them the gift of free will. It took little time before the mortals began to realize that they had control of their own lives now. At one point in time, an orc, whose name is lost to history, was engaged in an argument with another individual when at some point, he lashed out with a farming tool and brutally murdered the other being. Word of this brutal act quickly spread and caused panic so Nevarris decided to intervene. As punishment for the act, he had the mortal ripped to pieces by a flock of black crows. Never in the world had anyone or anything seen such brutality. The mortals were petrified by the god and what he had done to the orc. In response to the brutality, the elves were the first to defy the god. The elves took fire to the god's shrine and destroyed the massive structure depicting Nevaris. Angered by this act of defiance, Nevarris had unleashed an ancient behemoth of a beast named Marf Deskarr, an ancient dragon of fire and hate. The dragon let loose a ring of black fire around the elves' forest that they called home. Many died in the attack but one elf, Sairfon Adire, did not sit idly by. He and his people took up arms against the dragon and eventually slaid the beast. The other gods were shocked by what had transpired and urged Nevarris to stop. Nevarris, angered by the elves and the other mortals, wanted to make an example to ensure this would never again happen. He summoned a dozen black dragons and sent them to massacre an innocent human village. No man, woman, or child survived. Goddess Thesba had enough and punished Nevarris by restricting his power. The remaining shrines in Nevarris’ honor had been destroyed by the mortals as a result. However, during this time, a secret society began grow to worship Nevarris for his evil deeds and his ultimate power. Nevarris was infuriated that Thesba would humiliate him by limiting his power. Feeling belittled, Nevarris rebelled and attacked the gods and their worshippers with his chosen people, the Sanctum of the Malevolence. None of the gods expected this move and were caught off guard by the violence that had erupted. He imprisoned the defeated gods in the Abyss. While there, they were drained of their divine power and destroyed as it was transfered to Nevarris. Goddess Thesba did what she could to stop Nevarris but by now, he had grown too powerful even for her. He wanted to over throw Thesba and become a god king himself. His followers wreaked havoc all over the world and began to desecrate the other gods' shrines while murdering scores of innocent beings. By the time Thesba took up arms against her own creation, it was too late because the evil god had gained so much divine power. she found that she was almost powerless now that he had gained so much divine power. They were an equal match in combat. In a desperate attempt to stop the wicked god, Thesba summoned a special race of humanoid wolves that later became known as Serricans. These special breed of warriors gathered the other mortal races and with the help of the elves, taught the other mortals how to fight. They took up arms and fought in honor of their Goddess. Led by the Serricans, the mortals waged war against Nevarris' followers and eventually destroyed the cult. Angered by their failure, the evil God mutated his remaining followers and turned them into disgusting vile demons. He gave them power that matched that of the Serricans and put the war into a stalemate. It took everything they had and many lives were lost but after some time, the warriors fighting in the name of Thesba finally made some progress in the war. Many mortals showed much courage during the heaviest of the fighting and in order to combat the evil demons, Thesba blessed only a hand full of her most loyal warriors. She gave them the Touch of Thesba, a spiritual connection to the goddess herself that allowed these mortals to have special 'gifts'. Their powers allowed them to send send the soul of a demon to the Abyss; a realm for souls of the deceased. These individuals would later become Spirit Monks and form the Spirit Order. Nevarris' army was eventually defeated after three years of fighting at the Temple of Ikiru, Goddess Thesba's own home, on top of the mountain that is now known as the Mount Serrico. Nevarris himself was defeated by the Serrican leader, Elder Malotham, and was imprisoned in his own realm by Thesba. There, Nevarris continued to create abominations and influenced the world to eventually bring about his return. He yearned for the day that he could escape his prison and exert his will over Veristythe after destroying his creator. The Serricans were seen as heroes after the First War. Many mortals paid tribute to their saviors but the wolves wanted nothing for their deeds. They did what they were bred to do and that was fight a war. Since the war ended, they remained on Mount Serrico and made it their home. The gods convened and felt that it was because of their failure to protect the mortals that so many lives were lost. They all agreed that they could never live peacefully with mortals and retracted to the Heavens. The mortals called this decision the Great Departure. From there, the gods could only influence the mortals but could never actually exert their power on them. Thesba decided to leave her faithful warriors, the Serricans, on Veristythe so that they could forever watch over the mortals as their unseen guardians. They were to never interfere with mortal affairs but they would battle any demons that Nevarris may unleash on the world. The world moved on and continued to evolve as if nothing had happened. Over time, the mortals turned on each other and many wars were fought for many different reasons. As the years passed, many mortals began to forget about their unseen guardians. Before long, the Serricans were either forgotten or thought to be extinct. The gods themselves were still worshiped by many but there were those that felt that the gods would never be seen again. The mortals would be proven wrong.